Gabriel's Ice Cream Man
by AgentLlama
Summary: Gabriel loved ice cream, and he loved hot people even more, so when he saw the new ice cream man, he couldn't resist going up to the stand and waiting in line.
1. The Meeting of the Minds

Gabriel loved ice cream, and he loved hot people even more, so when he saw the new icecream man, he couldn't resist going up to the stand and waiting in line, even though he knew that the ice cream he was selling wasn't the best in the world. He _**was **_going to order something, so it's not like he's going up there for the _sole _purpose of making the guy uncomfortable. There were a lot of kids in line in front of him, but it was worth the wait. He strode up to the window of the truck.

"Hey, I think you should move! The ice cream is melting!" Gabriel grinned, enjoying the confused look on the man's face.

"Excuse me?" the man quirked an eyebrow and Gabriel grinned even more.

"Because you're hot." he finished, winking. The man laughed and Gabriel glanced down at his uniform, because _damn_, and saw his nametag. Did ice cream men even wear those? Well, it didn't matter because this one did, and his name was 'Sam'.

"Okay, well I'll have a vanilla ice cream cone. With sprinkles." Gabriel smirked. "If the ice cream hasn't all melted yet."

Sam chuckled again and started to make his order. Gabriel stared at him. When did the uniforms of ice cream men get so form-fitting? He heard someone clear their throat, so he glanced up and saw the ice cream man looking at him in amusement.

"Here's your ice cream..." Sam raised his eyebrow.

"Gabriel." he stated, grabbing his ice cream and paying the man, with a generous tip of course. "Thank you, Sammy." he said casually, strolling away to sit on a nearby bench. Dammit. He was going to have to come here more. And not for the ice cream.


	2. The Dean-o Addition

The next time Gabriel saw the ice cream man was, surprisingly, not in the park. Gabriel was at a diner eating some extraordinary ice cream when this big, hulking giant walked in through the door with a slightly less gigantic other man. The giant sauntered over to the bar and the other one walked behind him with a shit-eating grin on his face. Gabriel quickly looked away when the giant scanned the seats and deemed the ones next to Gabriel to be fine picking.  
They sat down and ordered their food while Gabriel curled his already small body in on itself and hoped they weren't assholes. He wanted to eat his ice cream in peace, dammit! They talked and laughed for a bit before the giant noticed Gabriel next to him and looked a bit guilty for forgetting that somebody was there. He began to look away - and Gabriel almost sighed in relief - before double-taking.  
"Gabriel?!" the giant exclaimed and Gabriel finally looked up from his ice cream. Holy shit! It was the ice cream man! The other man who was sitting next to Sam, the ice cream man, looked over him.  
"You know this guy, Sam?" he asked, looking Gabriel up and down. Gabriel straightened up and smirked at him.  
"Why yes he does. Hey, Sammy." Gabriel winked at the taller man. Sam just chuckled and took a bite of his fries, but the other man seemed to get irritated.  
"It's Sam." the man muttered, and Gabriel frowned for a second before smirking again. "So, Sam, where did you meet this guy?"  
"He melted my ice cream." Gabriel replied before Sam had the chance to, and Sam blushed slightly and laughed. The other guy just seemed to get more irritated. Gabriel was used to it though. He'd seen that look on many people, including his own brothers.  
"I was working at the ice cream truck for a while and Gabriel came up and bought ice cream." Sam supplied when the man glared at Gabriel. "Oh, and Gabriel, this is Dean. My brother."  
"Hey, Dean-o, how'ya doin'?" Gabriel asked, grinning when Dean glared harder. Oh, damn. This boy would get along very well with Castiel. They have the same glare.  
"Fine." Dean grumbled, and began to eat his food very quickly, obviously wanting to get out of there, and Gabriel was shocked that he didn't choke. Sam just grinned shyly and Gabriel.  
"So, Sammy." Gabriel stretched his arms around the man's massive shoulders. "Did you melt anyone else's ice cream, or did you just get the pleasure of melting mine?" Gabriel heard Dean choke on his burger, spluttering and bright red, and smirked.  
"Um..." Sam looked lost, the tips of his ears turning red, and Gabriel felt pity for him. Not everybody was up for his massive charm.  
"Let's go, Sam." Dean stood up quickly, putting on his coat. Sam pouted, and Gabriel decidedly did not think that was cute.  
"But we didn't even have desert yet!" he whined. Dean gave him a looked and he sighed and stood up. Dean slammed the money down on the counter and walked quickly out of the diner, but Sam stopped before reaching the door. He turned back.  
"Hey, Gabriel?" he asked. "Your ice cream's melting." he smirked and left, leaving a very confused Gabriel at the counter.


	3. Castiel, Meet Dean

He didn't see Sam for a while after that. It had been a few weeks since the awkward diner incident, and he certainly did _not_ gravitate towards ice cream more than he normally did. Nope, why would he do that? Gabriel just went to work and then home on repeat, going back to normal, boring life. Not that his life was any more interesting with a certain gigantic ice cream man, not at all. He just got so bored.

It came as a huge shock to him when Castiel appeared outside of his apartment and demanded he get out of the house because: _"It's not normal for you to not call me and inform me about your sexual conquests."_ Gabriel had to admit, the kid knew him well. He _did _regularly inform Castiel about his sexual partners because he knew it annoyed the younger man.

"What if I began respecting your boundries and that's why I didn't call?" Gabriel grinned, but it actually kind of hurt him that Castiel snorted at that. "C'mon, I'm not that bad, right?" he asked, his voice softening. Cas looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's endearing." he grinned slyly. "Now get dressed. We're going to that one bar you keep calling me about." Gabriel smirked at that one.

"You mean the one with the 'really great drinks' or the one with the 'really hot people'?"

"The one with the really... hot people." Castiel flushed. "Now go get dressed. You're not acting correctly and it's unnerving."

When they got to the bar they sat down and ordered beers. Castiel then began pointing out anybody that he deemed 'Gabriel's type.' Gabriel didn't really want to hok up with anybody but he was touched that his baby brother wanted to help him.

"What about that man over there?" Castiel asked with a vague hand gesture over at the door. Gabriel glanced over uninterestedly and saw - Oh God _damn _- Sam. "He seems to be more of your 'type' than any of the other people in here." Castiel took a sip of his drink, not noticing the look on his brother's face. "I suppose he is also quite 'attractive.'" Castiel's voice died a little bit when he saw the man behind Sam.

"Hey? Cassie, you okay?" Gabriel asked, noticing the lack of speech from his brother and following his line of sight. Oh holy fuck on a pancake! Seriously?! He was staring right at Sammy's brother Dean. Gabriel forcefully pulled at Castiel's tie so they were facing the bar when Sam and Dean glanced over in their direction. "Cas! Jesus Christ, can you hear me?" Gabriel grumbled at him.

"Yes." Cas spoke roughly. "My hearing is in adequate condition." Gabriel almost groaned. Dammit. Now Cassie had the hots for Sam's brother. Oh, well it could be worse. They could be coming over here to sit down and- God _**dammit! **_He jinxed it, didn't he? He caught Sam's eyes and almost banged his head on the counter.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked, a bit loudly, and Gabriel turned to face him.

"Oh. Hey, Sammy." he said, pointedly looking away from the other man's chest. Yep, no staring at chests allowed right now. "This is my brother, Cas." he gestured over to Castiel, who was occupied in a staring match with Dean. This seemed to break Cas out of his reverie and he looked over to Sam.

"Hello, I'm Castiel." he said, shaking Sam's hand, who chuckled nervously, obviously unsettled by Castiel's stare.

"Hey, Castiel. I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean." he gestured at Dean, who was still staring at Cas. Goddamn weird people... Cas cleared his throat.

"Hello, Dean." he said, engaging himself in another epic battle of staring (and possibly eye-sex.). A awkward silence rose up between Gabriel and Sam while their brothers were... occupied.

"Hey." Gabriel decided to break the silence. "So, how have you been, Samsquatch?" Sam looked amused.

"Samsquatch?" he asked, a hint of a smile on his face. Gabriel smirked.

"If you haven't noticed, you're fucking tall!" he exclaimed. Sam just looked even more amused. "Like, good lord, man! What have they been feeding you?"

"Ice cream." Sam grinned. Gabriel shook his head.

"Nah, that's my diet, and look at me." he gestured to himself. "Compared to you I'm a midget." Sam laughed. Castiel and Dean had started to talk to each other, but Gabriel wasn't paying attention to what they were saying.

"Hey, don't mock me!" Gabriel feigned being hurt. "I could just as easily have called you Sammich!" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Sammich?" he asked. Gabriel smirked.

"Yep." he ordered a few more beers and they talked for a few more moments before Gabriel felt Castiel stiffen up next to him. Uh, oh. What did Dean say? Castiel grabbed Gabriel's arm and pulled him up.

"Well, thank you for the company, but we should really be getting home." Castiel said curtly, putting money down on the counter to cover their drinks, and pulling Gabriel towards the door with him. Gabriel heard a faint "Dude, what the hell?!" coming from Sam before they exited the bar.


	4. The Fucking Worst

(A/N: This one actually has some parts centered around Sam and shit! Yay!)  
"Dude, what the hell?!" Sam questioned his older brother. Dean looked a bit angry, and usually that meant that talking to him was like punching a bear, but what the hell had Dean said?  
"I dunno," Dean shrugged, trying to pass it off. "We were just talking and then he just got angry or somethin'." Sam presented his best bitchface, but sadly there was no effect. Dean didn't sound like he was lying, but he wasn't telling him what he wanted to know.  
"Okay, dude. But seriously, you're gonna scare off even more of my friends." he said, patting his brother's shoulder. Dean laughed.  
"I don't think you need any help in that department, you do it just fine on your own." he teased. Sam huffed and ran his hands through his hair to straighten it out.  
"Jerk."  
"Bitch."

"Cas, what the hell happened in there?" Gabriel asked once they were completely outside and could no longer hear the music. Castiel flushed.  
"I believe Dean was... Flirting with me..." he said, and holy shit. Gabriel laughed so hard he was surprised he didn't rupture something.  
"Oh my god! So you were a little chicken and you ran off because this guy was flirting with you?!" he laughed even harder. "Cas- I can't- breathe- hold me!" he shouted in between gasps before twisting and falling in Castiel's direction. Cas, despite Gabriel's orders, did not make any attempt to hold him, or even catch him. Gabriel's laughing was stopped short as he fell onto the pavement.  
"Do not make fun of me." Castiel said darkly down at him. Gabriel - with a large amount of struggling - made it back up to his feet and he winced.  
"Dude, seriously, that hurt! Besides, you would be laughing at me too if I did that!" Gabriel protested - he certainly didn't whine - while Castiel just looked unimpressed.  
"No I would not. Also, you are very social and I am not." he muttered. "You don't have terrible people skills."  
"Aw, Cassie! Thank you!" Gabriel teased before putting on his serious face. "But, dude, if you thought he was smokin', you should have flirted back... Or maybe he didn't think he was flirting, he was just trying to have a conversation and sometimes people just flirt and shit." that was a shit explanation, but he wanted to calm his brother.  
"I did find him... Attractive, but that doesn't mean that he was propositioning me.'' Castiel said calmly. "Let's go home, Gabriel. Well, to your home anyway, I came all the way out here so you better let me sleep at your house." he added before turning away with a squawk coming from behind him.  
"You live like five minutes away from me you asshole!"

Dean was totally flirting with Castiel. Well, at least, that's what Sam thought while they were driving home. Dean obviously didn't say anything really offensive to the other man, since he wasn't acting all guilty and embarrassed at the moment, so he must have been flirting. God dammit. If he was right his brother really needed to keep it in his pants.

(Another A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I can't seem to think up too much more than this, because if I do the writing quality might be even worse.)


	5. The Heart-to-Heart

(A/N: I promise that the dog isn't actually Chuck. It's just named after him.)  
Gabriel was actually at the park the next time he saw Sam. He was walking his dog, going the same path he usually did, when he saw the ice cream truck stopped again. He looked at it, and back to his dog.  
"I could eat." he told Chuck, his dog, shoving his free hand into his pocket. The dog huffed and slowed down. There wasn't any line, so he just strolled right up to the window.  
"Sorry, were about to close." Sam said, without looking back. "You could come back tomorrow." Gabriel smirked.  
"Oh, that's alright, I'll come back tomorrow then." he said, enjoying how Sam startled at the sound of his voice and hit his head. Sam rubbed his head quickly and turned around.  
"Hey, Gabriel." he said, leaning out the window. Gabriel smiled at him.  
"Hey, Sammich." he replied, smiling even wider when Sam laughed. "What'cha doin'?"  
"Closing up the ice cream truck. What are you doing?" he asked with a small smile. Gabriel looked to his workout clothing, then to his dog, then to Sam.  
"Is it that obvious, Sammykins?" he smirked, watching the younger man blush.  
"Well, now it is, you ass." he retorted. They were silent for a moment before Gabriel spoke up.  
"So... You work as an ice cream man." he stated, but the other man shook his head.  
"No, I just help my friend out. He bought this truck and sometimes when the other guys can't work he asks me to." Sam explained. "It happens a lot. That's why I have a name tag." Gabriel thought for a moment, then shrugged.  
"Eh, whatever. I'll always associate ice cream with you now." he said, standing up as far as he could to ruffle Sam's hair, but he could only reach up enough to pat his cheek. "So, Sammy. Melt anyone's ice cream today?" he smirked as Sam got out of the truck and locked it.  
"Nah, that doesn't happen often." Sam replied with a small smirk of his own.  
"Aw, am I special Sam?" he asked, putting a hand over his heart and pretending to swoon.  
"Yep. Don't be an asshole about it or anything... Oh, wait." Sam gave Gabriel his best shit-eating grin. Gabriel feigned being hurt.  
"Oh, ouch." he took Sam's hand and put it on his chest, over his heart. "You feel that Sammy? Oh, that hurts so bad."he lets Sam's hand go, not noticing how he snatched it back quickly and blushed.  
"Yeah..." Sam stuttered. "Hey, Gabriel?" he asked calming himself down. He recieved a raised eyebrow in answer. "Can you give me a ride home?"  
"Ooh! I finally get to discover the dwellings of the allusive Sammich, found only exclusively in my city. Oh, I get tingly just thinking about it!" he said dramatically, earning a bitchface. "Yeah, sure, be that way Sam. Yeah, I can drive you." he said, and Sam grinned.  
"Dean drove me here and is on a date, so he can't come get me." Sam explained as they began walking to the parking lot. Gabriel's eyes flashed with something before he spoke.  
"You do know that your brother was flirting with my brother, correct?" Gabriel asked casually, and Sam laughed.  
"Yeah. I don't even think Dean realized he was doing it. He does that." Sam laughed.  
"Do you think he might like my brother?" the other man asked in a surprisingly soft voice.  
"Maybe. He doesn't really flirt with people unless he finds them attractive or is trying to get information out of them, and I don't think Cas has any information that Dean wants." Sam told him, shoving his hands in his pockets. Chuck nipped at Gabriel's hand, and holy shit he'd forgotten about his dog.  
"Damn, I forgot! Sam, this is my dog Chuck. Chuck, this is Sam." he pushed his dog a little closer to the other man. Sam stooped down to pet him.  
"Hey, that's funny. I know a guy named Chuck." Sam said. Gabriel back-tracked.  
"You know a guy named Chuck too?" he gaped, while Sam looked up at him, confused. "Short guy, dark hair, usually drinks a lot, that Chuck?!"  
"Well, yeah. I didn't know you knew him. He writes some seriously awesome books, although sometimes it just seems like he writes fan fiction about the bible." Gabriel looked embarrassed.  
"He kind of does... He writes his books, the angels, based on me and my brother..." Sam gaped.  
"Is that why his Gabriel is so sleazy?!" he wondered aloud, earning him a punch from the shorter man.  
"I am not sleazy, thank you very much." he said, pouting. "Yeah... Well, he's my uncle, and our parents are religious freaks and named me and Castiel after angels... So he based his angels off of us, and our brothers..."  
"Holy fuck! How many brothers do you have?!" Sam questioned loudly, causing Chuck to glare at him slightly.  
"I have... Five brothers, one sister, and an extremely annoying cousin that lurks over at my parent's house." he counted on his fingers. "Well, I actually have a whole shit-load of cousins, but they aren't annoying and they don't lurk at my parent's house."  
"Man... I can't imagine living with that many siblings, plus parents. Oh, hey! Is this your car. Gabriel sighed.  
"Yeah, get in." he called out, putting his dog in the back, and when they were all situated in his car he began to talk again. "Yeah... I don't really have parents..." he said, a bit nervously.  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked, turning to face him.  
"Well, my dad was kind of... Kind of a man-whore. He went around banging women. He was rich and famous so he had no trouble getting women." he explained, every now and then getting interrupted by Sam's directions. "He had seven kids and each of them have a different mother, besides the twins. Once Michael and Luci grew up enough he packed up his things and high-tailed it out of town. I was six, and Cassie was four. Michael and Lucifer were eighteen and had to get jobs right away. So I grew up most of my life with no father, and my mother left as soon as she dumped me on my dad."  
"I'm sorry..." Sam said, not really knowing what to say. He eventually settled on telling his story. " My mom died in a house fire when I was six months old, and Dean was four. It wasn't an accident, or so my dad kept telling the police. He said that he saw a man standing over my crib right after my mom died. He drank a lot, and Dean had to take care of me because dad was gone too much."  
"Damn Sammy..." Gabriel chuckled. "We are some messed up creatures, huh?"  
"We sure are, Gabe." Sam agreed leaning back. "Oh, that's my place." he pointed to a home-y looking apartment building.  
"Well, night Sammy. Sleep good." he waved slightly as Sam got out of the car.  
"Bye, Gabe." he grinned. "See you later." he added and then turned and walked into the building, and Gabriel smiled to himself the whole way home.

(A/N: I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think, and what I could do better!)


	6. Charlie Meddles

(A.N: The beginning is because I think that Gabrie and Charlie would the the best of friends.)  
"Gabriel." Charlie said in an exasperated voice, munching on her fries. "You have a problem." Gabriel groaned and dragged a hand down his face.  
"Fuck... I know." he agreed sadly, picking at his own fries. "Why the fuck couldn't Sam Winchester just leave me the hell alone?" he asked himself, not expecting Charlie to hear. She did, however, and when she did she almost choked on her fries.  
"Sam?!" she screeched at him, flinging her container of fries so that the little pieces of potato went everywhere. "Sam? He-is-a-mother-fucking-Winchester, Sam?" she then began to squeal and do a little happy dance in her chair.  
"Yeah..." Gabriel confirmed, a bit confused. Charlie just squealed some more. "You are going to have to clean up those fries, you know that?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, yeah. But seriously Gabriel?! Sam, brother of Dean?" she asked again, as if she didn't have enough confirmation.  
"Yes, and Dean is a little pain in my ass, and apparently a big pain in Castiel's." he grinned at the joke. "If you know what I mean." he nudged Charlie with his elbow and she made a face.  
"Ew. Wait... Dean knows Castiel?!"  
"Yeah. He flirted with him for a little while until poor little Cassie got uncomfortable and made us leave." Gabriel frowned when Charlie squealed yet again. Damn, did that woman need help?  
"Oh, this is just perfect!" Charlie said happily, turning back to her desk with a grin that made even Gabriel fear for his life.

"So... Dean..." Charlie said while she and Dean were watching Star Trek again. Dean looked over at her.  
"Yeah?"  
"So... I heard that you know Castiel." she said casually, picking at her fingernails. To her credit, she only grinned a little bit when she heard Dean choke on his popcorn.  
"Um..." he said, scratching at the back of his hand.  
"It's fine." she said, waving her hand at him. "I know you know him, and that you flirted with him 'a little bit." she cut him off with her hand when he tried to protest. "I'm more concerned about how Sam knows Gabriel." Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and then got protective.  
"Does he have a reputation? Is he going to screw with Sam?!: Dean asked, getting louder and angrier.  
"Woah there, Mama bear." Charlie laughed, holding up her hands to surrender. "I was only going to say that I know Gabriel too, and that he likes Sam. And, well, he does have a reputation, I'll give you that, but nothing like cheating on people or sleeping around. Funny things like painting the boy's locker room in our old school pink."  
"It was him who did that?" Dean asked, then chuckled slightly, remembering the story Charlie had told him. "The little fucker... Wait, since when did he go to your old school? Since when does he 'like Sam?!"  
"Calm your tits, man. Yes, he went to my old school, that's where I met him, and yes, he likes your brother, but maybe not in that way." she may have lied a bit to protect her friend's secrets, of course.  
"Gabriel's a pain in the ass." Dean muttered into his hand. Charlie smirked.  
"Funny he said the same about you." Dean snorted. "Well, Gabriel's a cool guy. So is Castiel, but I guess you already knew that." she smiled, getting up to leave.  
"I did not flirt with him!" Dean yelled at her as she gathered her things.  
"Well, hmm... Sam, Gabriel, and Castiel himself all seem to disagree on that one. Sorry, man." she exited the building, grinning as she heard a yelp from inside the apartment. Yep, this had gone perfectly.  
(A/N: Sorry about the infrequent updates. Also, I'm sorry if this one is bad, it just kind of fell out of my brain and splattered. Tell me what you think and what I could do better!)


End file.
